The Truth Of My Life
by Magic Stars
Summary: Everyone thought Rei's life was a nice care free childhood but they were wrong. What if all this time Rei was telling lies? Well Read to find out more
1. Losing My Religion

Hey ho i was bored at home so i thought i would just write this. I got the idea when i was watchin thw music channels (VH1 comes in handy sometimes)!! Also in this out of the kindness of my heart I gave Rei brothers. I may do another chapter but i'm not sure if i will but time will show all. But anyways on with the fic or whatever (say counting tiles on the wall I dont know)!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR THE SONG LOSING MY RELIGION BY R.E.M IF I DID I WOULDN'T OF HAD TO MOVE FROM GOOD OLD ENGLAND ALL THE WAY TO SCOTLAND!!!!!  
  
The truth of my life  
  
The sun shone down as the sound of blades filled the air, a warm breeze blew as a nagging voice made itself present. (Guesse who!!!) Whist the others around him carried on as if nothing was happening.  
  
"Oh man this is not what we should be doing such a nice day but nooooo we have to practice. All we had was a 2 minute break when Max remembered he left his blade in his room. I mean we don't even get a break after 4 hours (they started at 8 am)." Everyone looked up as Tyson finish his long statement Max and Kenny lokked shocked up Rei just smiled and held back a giggle then looked round to see if Kai reacted to Tyson outbreak. Seeing no sign of Kai, Rei turned back to Tyson.

"Well due to the fact that throughout your compliant Kai left you talking to yourself again. Unless you also aimed your compliant as us." Reis smile widened as Tyson was lost for words.  
  
Walking away inside Max followed Rei to see what he was going to do, Max noticed marks on Reis arms (not what you think) and was about so comment on this when Kenny was dragged in by a very hungry looking Tyson. At this Max shut his mouth and sat at the table.

"Soooooooooo," Tyson slowly walked over to the side where Rei was chopping," whats for lunch?" Getting no answer he tried to get Reis attention but his sight went somewhere else to Reis arms where Tyson swore he saw marks or cuts or something. But Tyson being Tyson had to comment. "Hey Rei where did you get those marks on your arms?" Rei looked up and sighed.

"Well I'd have to tell you sooner or later but . . . . . . . "Rei was about to start his story when a voice shout out rather loudly.

"HEY REI LONG TIME NO SEE!!" Rei turned round only to be face to face with none other than his brother.

"Oh, hey Wei what are you doing here how did you find me?" Rei looked confused at this point Kai entered and lokked at Rei then at Wei. Thinking too hard Kai spoke up.

"Rei a word." Rei followed, Kai then turned around to face Rei. "Rei who is he and why does he know you?" Rei shut his eyes and looked towards the ground where the thickness of the carpet was eating his and Kai's feet.  
  
"Well, first off he's my brother Wei and let him stay Kai I haven't seen him for years I thought he was dead." With this Rei turned round and walked back where Tyson, Max, Kenny and Wei were talking.  
  
By this time Max and Kenny had figured out who Wei was, but Tyson being Tyson was clueless giving up he sat down. You see it was quite hard to tell the difference between the two because they look the same. Same hair, same liquid amber eyes, same style of clothing but the colours were different because Wei wore black, red and gold and the bandanns were different. Instead of Wei having a Yin and Yang sign he had the symbol of the Earth element.  
  
"Oh yeah Rei as I was saying before we met your brother whats with the marks on your arms?" Rei quickly looked at Wei then sighed.  
  
"There was another reason I left the White Tigers. You see when I was young my dad died then after only a month my mum married someone else. To tell you the truth I never really liked him much. But I could go and live with my grand parents because of my mum she cared for me too much she loved me too much." Rei smiled and let out a small laugh. "She even said that if I ever got married whoever I got married to they would have to move in with her just because she didn't want to let me go. Also she loved how I would help out a friend or family memeber if they were in trouble." Wei smiled and nodded as he remebered the many times Rei had helped him out. "She just loved me so much, like if she goit the chance she would wrap me up in cotton wool and never let me free. . . ."

6 years ago  
  
Rei stood before a large number of people, he took a deep breath then began to sing. He had the voice of an Angel sweet and heart warming.  
  
**_Life is bigger _**

**_It's bigger than you _**

**_And you are not me _**

**_The lengths that I will go to _**

**_The distance in your eyes_**  
  
As Rei sang the last line he looked up and at Wei. Wei looked confused as if Rei was singing the song to him.  
  
_**Oh no I've said too much **_

_**I set it up**_  
  
Suddenly all of the other people vanished leaving just Rei singing and Wei looking shocked wehn he found out it was being directed at him.

Then an image appeared, an image of 5 year old Rei and 4 and a half year old Wei with a third figure that figure being their step-dad.  
  
**_That's me in the corner  
_**  
Then an image of 5 year old Rei in a corner being beaten by his step-dad blood running down his back and gashes on his arms (a/n: if you're a smart cookie you would of figured it out with what the last sentence said) tears falling from his amber eyes.  
  
**_That's me in the spotlight _**

**_Losing my religion _**

**_Trying to keep up with you _**

**_And I don't know if I can do it_**  
  
Rei looked up at Wei again crystal clear tears now falling from his liquid amber eyes as he continued to sing.  
  
_**Oh no I've said too much **_

_**I haven't said enough**_  
  
Also when Wei was young he never smiled or laughed because he never really got over his dad death, also he was expected to have a good singing voice all because of his dad and Rei having such sweet voices so people thought he would have one to. Whenever he did a new task that was hard he made it look to every one that he'd been doing it for years. But Rei knew it wasn't true.  
  
_**I thought that I heard you laughing**_  
  
An image a 4 and a half year old Wei laughing and looking happy and joyfull laughing so hard his side began to hurt.  
  
**_I thought that I heard you sing  
_**  
Then changed to Wei singing one night whilst looking at the pale moon, Wei was standing out in the garden not knowing that Rei was watching and listening to him from their room.  
  
_**I think I thought I saw you try**_  
  
Wei looked at his blade on the ground, it wasn't moving he then turned to see Rei's blade spinning perfectly. Wei tried over and over untill he got it.  
  
_**Every whisper **_

_**Of every waking hour I'm **_

_**Choosing my confessions**_  
  
Rei was sitting in is and Wei's room thinking of what he was going to say to his step-dad and his mum when they got home. Wei ahd done something wrong he had broken his mum vase it ment so mum to her because her grandmother ahd given it to her just before she died. Wei couldn't handle being punnish so Rei would take the blame but what would he say?  
  
_**Trying to keep an eye on you **_

_**Like a hurt lost and blinded fool **_

_**Oh no I've said too much I set it up **_

_**Consider this **_

_**The hint of the century**_  
  
Blood, pain wassomthing Rei was getting used to all because he wanted to protect his brother by taking the blame for things Wei did. Which Wei was truly thankfull for.  
  
_**Consider this **_

_**The slip that brought me **_

_**To my knees failed**_  
  
Rei's body fell to the ground battered and bruised pain rushed, as blood came from the many cuts and gashes on Rei's back and arms, his step-dad smile as he saw Rei couldn't take any more. Why didn't his mum know about this? well the reason being Rei couldn't tell beacuse if he did his step- dad would baldy hurt Wei. "Well, well can't little Rei take any more? Let me just tell you one thing if you tell your mother that I do this when ever something bad happens I swear that your pathetic brother of yours will so badly that he might not be alive to see another day." So what could Rei do? Tell his mum about his beatings and lose his brother? Or keep his mouth shut so Wei could live another day?  
  
_**What if all these fantasies **_

_**Come flailing around **_

_**Now I've said too much**_  
  
All of the joyfull images of Wei and Rei laughing came back.  
  
_**I thought that I heard you laughing  
**_  
An image of Wei's mouth moving yet no sound could be heard  
  
_**I thought that I heard you sing **_

_**I think I thought I saw you try**_  
  
Then suddenly all of the other people who had vanished repeared and looked as if they had been there the whole time. Where they? Or did they really vanish?  
  
_**But that was just a dream **_

_**That was just a dream **_

_**Just a dream**_  
  
Rei closed his eyes as he sang the last lines of the song.  
  
**_Just a dream _**

**_Dream_**  
  
Rei turns around and walks away leaving every one behind.Wei is shcoked on how much pain Rei had to go through just for him. Tears began to fall from Wei's eyes. A one single tear fell it seemed to reflect a happy memory that Wei will never forget.

"And thats how I got the marks on my arms, all bease I wanted to defend my brother and stand up to my step-dad my mum never found out cos a year later she was found dead. She had been tourtured to death when they found her she had knives and swords stuck in her body." Rei stopped and broke down crying telling the story brought back all the memories he had tried to forget. Kai walked over to Rei and hugged him tightly. Rei got the feeling that Kai never wanted to let him go. With that Rei was truly greatfull.  
  
Later that night Rei was standing outside looking at the pale moon, when he heard foot steps. Rei looked round but saw no one then he heard laughing that sounded familliar but not in a good way. Then the wind blew and Rei swore he could hear the voice of his step-dad.  
  
Then feeling a hand grip his shoulder Rei turnrd round thinking it was Wei, the two of them could always tell when the other was sad or frightend. But instead of seeing Wei, Rei turned around to be met Kai with a look of worry in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Rei." Kai whispered. "How could someone hurt such a kind and loving person like you?" Kai moved closer and hugged Rei tightly, Rei was confused this morning at training Kai didn't say a word but now he's holding on to Rei as if he might vainish if Ka lets go. When Kai let go of Rei he lowered his head to be level with Rei's and slowly their lips met. As the two of them kiss little did they know that Wei was watching with a smile on his face.  
  
"Looks like Rei has found the one to love and protect him." With that Wei looked to the stars. "Mum I hope you're proud of us."

Well thats it for now I may do another chapter to show what happens after this. Or I might now I don't know yet. Well review and tell me if you think I should but bye for now!!!!!


	2. Shiny Happy People

Well I finally said yes and that i will do another chapter this chapter will be more happy and joyfull (it also will include Kai singing a REM song) and it will answer the qusetion of 'what happened to the stepfather?' Also thanks to kind ppl who took time to review I love you all!!!! But anyways on I go. Also this chapter will include the Demolition Boys palying instruments AND singing.  
  
Chapter 2- Shiny Happy People

Key: _**Anything in this is Kai singing  
**_ _Anything in this is Rei singing_  
  
A another sunny day and Tyson has missed most of it as usual. But unknow to Tyson something out of the ordinary is going to happen. "Huh? Wha . . . what time is it?" A still half asleep Tyson said as he slowly lifted his head from his pillow. Turning to the clock Tyson notices that it midday and no one is around or bothered to wake him up. Quickly getting up Tyson rushed around looking for his cap failing to notice it was right under his nose the whole time.  
  
Meanwhile in the park . . . . . . .  
  
"Ok, now if you could just place the speakers over there thanks." Rei turned round to meet the joyfull blue eye of Max. Who had a smile on his face, yet his eyes held confusion.  
  
"Hey Rei you remember when you told us about the marks on your arms," Rei nodded. "well I was wondering what happened to your step-dad?" Max asked quietly so quite Rei had to starin just to hear it.  
  
"Well Max to tell you the truth I honestly don't know. Well I had left trhe village before he had gone. When I patched things up with the White Tigers Lee told me that he had vanished." Rei's face held a sad smile, Max happy smiled and hugged Rei.  
  
"Hey don't worry Rei, I was only wondering thats all." With that Max walked off to help with setting up the stage. Wei over heard the talk Rei and Max just had. Wei smiled Rei didn't know what happened but he did. Wei knew because he had something to do with it.  
  
"Max." Wei shouted to get the boys attention. "I over heard the talk you and Rei just had and . . . well Rei may not know what happened but I do." With this Max looked up.  
  
"Really? You honestly know what happened to your step-dad?" Max sat down next to Wei si he could listen to the story.  
  
"You see after Rei left. I told my uncle and he has friends in high places. And one night when my mum had done the dinner the plate for my step-dad they put poision in it. Then after dinner they went otu leaving me and my mum. Obviously the poison took affect when they were out. What my uncle told me was that when the poison took affect the dropped dead and they happened to be walking along side a steep drop and as he died he kinda fell down the drop. Thats the last I heard of him." Wei looked at Max who now held a shocked look on hie normally happy face.  
  
Anyways back to Tyson . . . . . . Tyson rushed to the fridge to get something to eat (oh gee what a surprise) by this time it was 1 pm, whilst closing the fridge door he noticed a note:  
  
**Tyson **

**Knowing you you'd of slept in till god knows when. When you finally got up from that pit of yours and read this we'll be at the park we don't know when we'll be back so if you could make your way to the park that would be great. See you when you get there. **

**Rei**  
  
'Ah looks like Kai didn't care so Rei wrote a note so I wouldn't worry where they were. Awww Rei thats so kind I don't see anyone else writing a note to tell me.' Tyson made his way to the garden so he could get his bike out to get to the park quicker so he could get Kai shouting at him for being late.  
  
Back at the park . . . . .  
  
A large crowd stood infront of a stagesome wondering what was going on others knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"Ready Kai?" Rei asked, Kai turned and gave Rei a smile as Tala and Bryan took their instruments from the cases they were carried in.  
  
"Yeah." Rei walked over to ask Kenny if the spaekers and mics would work.  
  
"Rei they will work because the park keeperts said we could use the sockets in the hut." With this Rei walked over to the satge were Kai and the others took their places. Afetr the crowd became silent the sound of music filled the air. Kai smiled as he began to sing  
  
**_Shiny happy people laughing Meet me in the crowd  
  
People_** Kai turned to Rei as he walked up to the mic.  
  
_People_  
  
**_Throw your love around  
  
Love me_**  
  
_Love me  
_  
**_Take it into town  
  
Happy_**  
  
_Happy_  
  
**_Put it in the ground _**

**_Where the flowers grow _**

**_Gold and silver shine  
  
Shiny happy people holding hands_**  
  
_Shiny happy people holding hands_  
  
_**Shiny happy people laughing  
  
Everyone around **_

_**Love them**_  
  
_love them_  
  
**_Put it in your hands _**

**_Take it_**  
  
_Take it_  
  
**_There's no time to cry _**

**_Happy_**  
  
_Happy_  
  
**_Put it in your heart_**  
  
_Where tomorrow shines_  
  
_**Gold and silver shine  
**_  
**_Shiny happy people holding hands_**  
  
_Shiny happy people holding hands_  
  
**_Shiny happy people laughing_**  
  
Meanwhile back with Tyson . . . . . . Pedaling as fast as he could Tyson made his way to the park, but in the end, he went tot the wrong one. So he had to pedal twice as fast.  
  
Back at park . . . . .  
  
"Here we go." Kai said as they all jumped off the stage and after that they started dancing with the whole crowd. The crowd included all the old teams they knew from before they were the World Champs, so the All Stars, White Tigers, Majestics and all the minor teams they met in the Championships.  
  
**_Shiny happy people holding hands_**  
  
_Shiny happy people holding hands_  
  
_**Shiny happy people laughing **_

_**Shiny happy people holding hands**_  
  
_Shiny happy people holding hands  
_  
_**Shiny happy people laughing**_  
  
_Shiny happy people holding hands _

_People _

_Happy people_  
  
**People**

**_Happy people  
_**  
Just as the song ended who else by Tyson made his apperence as he got to Kai, Rei, Max abd Kenny all he could see waa all four of them smiling and laughing and dancing with children, the All Stars, White Tigers and Majestics.  
  
'WHAT IS THAT KAI SMILING? KAI SMILING, LAUGHING AND DANCING!!!!' Rei and Max noticed Tyson's hat and called over to him making his way through the crowd with a look of shock and confusion on his face.  
  
"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Is Kai smiling, laughing and dancing or was it just me?" Rei and Max smiled at each other and burst out laughing themselves.  
  
"No Tyson it wasn't you Kai is smiling and his is laughing and Ithink he is dancing if thats was you call dancing." Max pointed out. Tyson slowly nodded and walked over to the others and started dancing with them.  
  
After a long day full of dance and songs and laughter they all made their way back to Tyson's where Tyson said about doign some kareoke for a while due to him staying in bed for too long.  
  
"Awwww Tyson do we have to I mean thats what we've been doing all day." Max whined as the rest made a pile on the floor. They were exhausted.

Now it all over now thats it so what do you think you can honest I don't care I will care if you review if you don't I won't give a damn 


End file.
